SA-82 Blitz
SA-82 Blitz is a mass-produced general purpose Mobile Suit created for use by the United Earth Defense forces. Originally created in G.E. 382, the Blitz unit continues to serve as the backbone of the U.E.D.'s military despite over a decade since being first developed. It was most notably piloted by Lionel Lupus. History Following the creation and generally questionable results of the SA-76 Proto, the U.E.D.'s first real attempt at a combat-capable Mobile Unit, scientists returned to the drawing board to address the various flaws that had become apparent in the design of the Proto. Abandoning the attempt at a compact form with capabilities in different environments. Grudgingly following the design cues of the Colony Independence Union, the U.E.D. designed the Blitz unit to be a general purpose humanoid-design, capable of fighting in different ranges and situations, while being easy to both produce and pilot. During development, the most controversial design choice was to fuel the system with BLUD, the highly acidic and volatile result of the infamous Falling Star incident. Despite the intense controversy and danger involved in using such a power source, integrating a BLUD-fueled power core granted the Blitz unit performance far beyond that of even the advanced Mobile Suits used by the Colony Independence Union. Combat performance, output, and operation duration went far beyond any of the expectations held by the developers. Even as the Colonies developed stronger and more advanced Mobile Suits, the Blitz continues to be a prevalent countermeasure in the U.E.D.'s military force, keeping up through specializations and additions to the frame of the unit. Despite this, the Blitz unit would begin to reach its peak in 394, over a decade after it was first developed. Even with its flexible design and advancements in specialized designs, the Blitz could not keep up with the continued advancements of the Colonies. However, the Blitz unit would be forever engraved in history due to its use by Lionel Lupus in the famous Battle of Endless Dawn, in which Lionel used a basic Blitz unit to hold off over 100 advanced enemy Mobile Suits and Sousui Miles, one of the Colonies' most prevalent and skilled commanders. It was this feat, which Lionel achieved despite the rest of his team- equipped with more advanced and powerful Mobile Suits- having abandoned the mission upon witnessing the enemy numbers, that launched Lionel's military career and fame. Following the Battle of Endless Dawn, Lionel's severely damaged Blitz was taken and completely rebuilt from the ground up into the incredibly powerful and advanced AD-94 Blitz Custom. Development Armaments *'Beam Saber' :The Blitz unit is equipped with a total of two Beam Sabers. The Beam Sabers operate by super-heating BLUD (Biochemical Liquidized Unutrium Disulfate) to a plasma state. The resulting super-heated BLUD is released through the end of the hilt in a pressurized method much like a blowtorch, said pressure generated through electromagnetic energies released through small ports surrounding the main port for the plasma. The electromagnetic waves can be adjusted and controlled, allowing the shape of the beam to be altered and adjusted for different situations, such as generating a longer, thinner blade for greater range, or altering the beam into a one-sided katana for greater cutting power. Two Beam Sabers are stored in recharge packs on the backpack. *'Beam Pistol' :A compact but by no means weak long-ranged beam weapon. While lacking the raw power of a Beam Rifle, the compact form of the Beam Pistol allows it to be used in close quarters, where it can make full use of its increased rate of fire to quickly wear down enemy armor. *'Accelerated Chain Guns' :A compact rapid-fire weapon stored within the forehead of the Blitz unit. These small weapons use solid ammunition bullets with BLUD stored inside. Primarily designed to be used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy vehicles, the corrosive properties of BLUD allow the bullets to damage enemy Mobile Suits. *'Shield' :One of the primary armaments of the Blitz unit is not its offensive weaponry, but instead the defensive armament its shield. The shield is made out of especially strong and sturdy materials, completed with the addition of anti-beam coating to complete the defensive measures. The shield is also installed with a new "Shield-Weapon Configuration" system, allowing the shield to mount weapons for additional armaments and versatility. Normally a Blitz unit has a single shield mounted, but with the Atmospheric Thruster Glider, there is one on each armhold. :*'Shield-Weapon Configuration: Beam Pistol' ::One half of the Shield-Weapon Configuration system, which converts into a long-ranged beam weapon with the same power as a Beam Pistol. :*'Shield-Weapon Configuration: Beam Sword' ::One half of the Shield-Weapon Configuration system, which converts into a broadsword shaped beam saber. *'Focus Beam Cannons' :Optional weapons stored on each side of the base of the nose on the Flight Glider. The Focus Beam Cannons are much more powerful than the standard Beam Pistols or even Beam Rifles, but are equally more power-intensive, with a lower rate of fire as well. *'Missile Launchers' :Optional weapons stored within the back of the Flight Glider are concealed launchers for homing missiles with high-explosive BLUD warheads installed, designed for high-power explosions and destruction of multiple enemy Mobile Units. The Flight Launcher carries two concealed missile launchers with two rounds of 12 missiles total. System Features *'External Propellant Tank' :In the case of long-distance flight (such as between planets or space colonies) or in the case of expected prolonged combat, a Blitz unit can be installed with additional external fuel tanks on the back of the unit, allowing for extended travel. When emptied, the external tanks can be ejected to reduce mass. A Blitz unit can have up to four external propellant tanks installed at any given time. *'Atmospheric Flight Glider' :When an individual Blitz unit needs to leave the atmosphere of the planet, the basic thruster pack on the back can be replaced with a large thruster system similar in appearance to a hang-glider. This Atmospheric Flight Glider has additional and much stronger thrusters, with enough propulsion and power to easily push a Blitz unit out of the Earth's gravitational force. The Atmospheric Flight Gliders also have additional weapons installed for protection and additional offensive potential.